1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to computer generated virtual worlds. More specifically, the present invention relates to techniques for training a system to identify state changes in objects in virtual worlds.
2. Description of Background
A virtual world is a computerized simulation of an environment. The environment may model either the real, physical world or a fictional world. Virtual worlds are typically presented visually to the users thereof. This visual presentation may be in either a two-dimensional form or a three-dimensional form. A virtual world may also be presented aurally.
Many virtual worlds known in the art facilitate interaction among multiple users. The interaction between the users occurs within the virtual world. Each user of the virtual world may be represented by an avatar within the virtual world. The avatar may be a likeness of the user, a generic figure or even a representation of an imaginary being. Generally, an avatar exists at a specific location within the virtual world at a given point in time. However, the avatar may move throughout the virtual world. Accordingly, an avatar may move in proximity to another avatar or avatars to interact therewith. As a result, the users associated with the avatars interact with each other.